rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter one
Participants and post order Heki (NPC) > Yami > Amaya > Aiden > Cross > Aoi > Roku The RP Another day in Konoha. It was early in the morning, but not so early that people hadn't gone out and abouts on their daily buisness. As usual the mission boards were plucked dry of all the easy tasks first, leaving only the kind nobody would care much for. Some missions however, were not posted on the board and kept private for all but those involved. Today there was such a mission which the Hokage had to sent Shinobi out to accomplish. A mission he knew may very well cost more than one life, yet it was inevitable. He called for one of his ANBU to relay a message to a select group of Shinobi, handpicked to team up for this task; brought together for an unknown reason they had to find out for themselves. Yesterday the ANBU male, donned in a long black robe attached to which was a wide hood that covered his hair, had delived a letter signed with the Hokage's seal to six individuals. Silent did he move, wind blowing past his mask with Wolf-like features that covered the rest of his face as was the ANBU code of protocol. "Soundless and on time, as usual." The shinobi had said, smiling under his mask before reporting back to the Hokage. Aiden Uchiha, Yami Namikaze, Aoi Uchiha, Cross Uzumaki, Roku Jugo and Amaya Iburi were those selected to meet up at Konoha its main gates today at eleven in the morning. They were to wait there until further instruction was given to them. He had just woken up in the morning, a late sleeper apparently today since he was woken by the sound of a knock on the door. Pulling on pants, he walked to the door and looked through the hole to see the ANBU mask through. Upon looking through the peep hole, the messenger slipped a notice under the door which he read rather quickly. The note resulted in him pulling on his shirt, grabbing his shoes quickly and stepping out the door without his mask or weapons. He ran back in the room and came out with a black and red mask that covered half his face and a cloth mask that covered his mouth and nose. The mask was made of the same Carbon Amorphus and titanium plating as his scythe that hung over his back like a large black shadow. The scythe was as tall as he was, handing just behind the hood of the black hoody he wore which was a custom ANBU outfit he had created and been approved to wear. It was a sort of trade mark that represented the nick name other villages had given him, The Death Scythe which he adopted as Yami of the Death Scythe. He jumped across the roof tops of the village both silent and gracefully with his arms flowing behind him so they didn’t use any energy. As he approached the gates of the village, he grabbed the outer ledge above the great gate and flung himself to the ground with a small summer sault that moved so quick those without trained eyes wouldn’t have seen him appear landing just outside the gates with one knee down and his head bowed with his fist to the dirt. He looked around him and noticed no one else so he simply waited for the others to join him by moving to a nearby tree and sitting on one of the larger branches. “What could be important enough to wake me up in the morning so early..” The young Amaya Iburi rubbed her sleepy eyes, and a soft yawn escaped her lips. She dragged her feet out of bed, and dressed herself in her usual attire. Same stuff, different day. The stern knocking on her door caused her to wince, and she looked through the door hole. ANBU, what could they possibly want at this hour? She murmured under her breath, and a note was slid under her door. Her eyes quickly followed the words, but nothing was registering. It was too early for her to register anything for that matter. She exhaled, and read again, this time more carefully. Gates. Eleven o'clock. She quickly glanced at her reflection. Everything looked okay, she thought. Her sword hung heavily from her left side, and she wore it proudly. She quickly fixed her face mask, making sure it stayed on her face snugly. No one has ever seen her face without it, and she planned on keeping it that way. Mystery kept things interesting, she thought. She finally made her way out of her home, and the sun made her eyes squint. Due to her upbringing underground, she is still struggling with natural light. A soft, smoky exhale left her masked lips, and she quickly made her way to the front gates. Upon arriving, she quickly found some shade under a tree. There, she sat and waited. -Aiden Nagara would have gotten up extra early that morning. After the last embarassment he delivered when the hokage summoned him, he didn't plan to ever be late again. Instead of continuing his normal routine of training every morning, he simply got dressed and head out to the agreed meeting spot. He would recall the day before and the strangeness of the entire thing. An Anbu member, notable by the mask but not much else, had hand delivered a letter to him and just as suddonly vanished. After reading the letter and seeing the kages seal Aiden was a bit concerned. 'Why would the kage send an anbu member to summon a genin like me. This must be important if he is calling on me.' Aiden would think as he made his way to the main gate. Due to his early waking Aiden had gotten to the gate at 7:00 AM in the morning. He knew that he would have a long wait and so he leaned against the wall of the archway that over hung the entrance to the village. He sat there motionlessly pondering what this summons could be about as he began to notice a couple other people showing up and seeming to wait arround for something. 'This has to be big..' He thought as he waited for further instructions.- ~The rather lovely morning cracked in sunliught as the other shinobi got up an d did their regular task. Cross uzumaki laid in his bed as he would then toss over a couple of times. He laid there as he would emit a rather snore from his lips, his mouth being opened as a long strand of slob rain down his mouth and onto the bed. He would slowly sit up, him still asleep, as he would then shake himself awake. Things were a bit dazy, him then looking back and forth around as he owuld slide the covers off of himself, him then standing up and making his way over to the ktichen where he got some cereal, and some milk to pour inside of his boul. He looked over, seeing the sun shining as the other villagers of Konoha out of his window smiling and such. It would cause him a bit of happiness now, him then standing up as he would then finish his bowl of cereal rather quickly. He dropped the bowl of cereal into the sink as he would then apply a tad bit of chakradown to his feet, him then jumpining intothe air, somersaulting as he would turn his body into the air with great skill. "TAKE THIS!" He shouted as he would then throw his spoon as if it were a kunai into the sink. He would then look over as he then place his hand onto the ground catching him from his fall him then flipping himself up to be back onto his legs. "Alright, time for me to head out..." He said as he would then open the door, cracking it slightly. An alarm went off inside of his head as he looked down, him only wearing his boxers. "Damn it..." He said as a bead of comical sweat rolled down the back ofhis head. He would then close the door, him then dashing over to the bathroom to finish off his other toiletries. After the rather hot shower, he stpped out as he wuld then step out a singular step, him then sliding across the ground as a loud rashing sound was heard. "Blehh.. I'm not feeling so hot right now..." He said as his eyes seemed to circle around, him being rather dizzy because of the impact. After getting ready, him shutting the door behind himself from his apartment, he would pull the other sleeve of his Uzumaki jacket up, a symbol of his Sannin Status, as well as his Uzumaki blood line that he showed esteem in. As he looked over, he saw an Anbu seeming t oehad out his way, Cross turning around as the Anbu wasreaching inside of his coat, looking for the message as he would then gasp in horror, him then looking at Cross as Cross would be no where to be seen. "So this is the Sannin... Cross Uzumaki... Heh.." The anbu thought as he would body flicker off, going to the next location. He would then head over to spot in which they were summoned, both of his hands onto the back of his head. His eyes were closed as the singular senbon in his possession rested inside of his mouth. His bluish, grey eyes would sowly look up at the clouds as he would exhale a bit of air in loving fashion, as a beautiful day rested ahead of him. His hair was a hot red, it being spikey in the back, but mostly combed over to the right side of his face, a long group of red strnds on the right side of his face, giving him an original sort of look. His earrings clanked against one another, as his dimple piercings could be seen as well. As he approached, more and more could see his physical features, him being 5'10. Each footstep was near silent, him then opening up his eyes to only spot Yami, the only person whom had his interest. He pointed at him as he would then begin his rather crazy yelling. "WHO THE HELL INVITED HIM HERE! WHY THE HELL DO WE NEED DOWN-RATE NINJA LIKE YAMI?!" He said as he would hten be sighing a bit, over and over, a tad bit of comical fire came from his nose, his eeys squinting as he would then stand up, gaining his rather regular composure. He looked at the others whom had surrounded him, him then noticing that he had thrown a rather heated tamptrum. A tad bit embarressed, 'What are you guys looking at?" He said as he would then turn his head away, sitting down in a criss-cross postion as he would hten face the sun. He had this weird feeling being under the sun, giving him a tad bit more strength simply giving him a tad bit of moral. He felt a mission coming on, and he was ready for it, especially since Yami was in his prescense, him being someone that would bring out Cross' potential. As he sat there, he flashed back to the academy days where Cross would be in the academy. He remembered sitting down as Yami was sitting next to him, the guy asking the a question, just as Cross was going to raise his hand, wanting to answer it of course, the instructor felt that Yami had the correct answer, calling on him to answer the question instead of Cross. Cross would be rather furious. Days and days went by as he would then begin to change his attitude and composition, him being the hot-headed, loud individual in which he was. He then continued to sit there, as he waited for the mission to begin. "Damn Yami..." He muttered.~ : ~Thuds continuously tapped against the dirt path of the main highway. The tanned young boy of the Jugo clan made his way yet again towards the village gates only to allow his entrance into the training field. His determination was set forth at even higher levels due to his meeting the Hokage yesterday, as well as two jounin who seemed to have admired his skill. The boy walked with his head held high and his shoulders back, although, this is exactly how he walks on an everyday basis. Today was the usual, train, eat train eat, then sleep. Now that he was genin he put the thought in his head that he had to maintain a specific level of strength. He feared that maybe his prowess was of no match to his fellow Genin. His thought was severed with the appearance of an ANBU nin. His sudden appearance caused Roku to stop in his tracks, hands still enveloped in his pockets. It had seemed that he was needed at the village gates, but the purpose was not stated. “I’m actually busy right now… So maybe you should run along…” Roku stepped forwards and attempted to continue on his path, even though he was in route to that specific destination. But once again he was negated, but this time by words. The ANBU had stated that it was an order from the Hokage himself. Wide eyed, Roku thought immediately that the Hokage wanted to praise him for his skills. A diabolical smirk enveloped his lips before he kept his cool and continued walking at his steady pace. He could not wait to get to the gates, but he didn’t feel the need to rush. - Approaching the gates, Roku noticed a handful of shinobi there, including his sensei. He stopped about ten yards from the group only to stand there, awaiting the Hokage’s appearance, thats if he were to ever show up.~ After the crowd had gathered at the main gates, it was time for the mission to proceed. Amidst the six Shinobi, a dark robed individual came up from the very ground itself, his body losing the physical properties of soil while reforming to the same ANBU male that had delivered all the letters last night. As he finally stood with both feet on the ground and arms folded, he turned his mask to each Shinobi in turn before speaking. His voice unnaturaly high-pitched though unmistakenly he was indeed a male. "Well Hi ho unfortunate bunch, it seems like you've been picked on a funny errand!" One of his arms was thrown up while waving frantically; motioning everyone to step closer. "You are all gathered here for a very, no... EXTREMELY important mission *Hee hee*." For no good reason the ANBU turned 360 degrees on tiptoe before continueing; hands now behind his back as his voice fell in pitch to a low tenor. "The mission is as followed. Track down the location of Shukaku its Jinchuruuki, the one tailed beast. After that, report back to the Hokage." His voice turned even more serious as he clapped his hands to make sure he had everyones attention for the most imprortant part. "The reason you're going out with such a large group is that even if you're the only one able to return... it is an absolute must that you do so and leave everyone else behind. If you have to sacrifice yourself for atleast one of you to return, you must do so. This is an S-Ranked mission of the highest importance that must be completed as soon as possible." Again the anbu spinned on his feet and then threw his hands behind his head, speaking with a high pitched voice once more. "So make sure not to disappoint the Hokage and succed. Good luck! The last sighting of the 1 tailed Jinchuruuki was not too far away in a village just past the south-west border leading into the Land of Wind. Hurry hurry now!" He made a shooing motion and poofed in a cloud of smoke. Quite the unusual ANBU.... The main gates opened wide for the group and revealed the majestic forest outside waiting... with godknows what lurking in the shadows. It was time for the Shinobi to prove their worth. He looked down at the man that was speaking, his mind set for mission briefings so that he could pick up on key words for his preparations. Whispering under his breath so quietly that his mask hid any sound from being heard by the others. “Shukaku, S-Rank, enemy shinobi..” Assessing the situation he decided that he would need to fill his seal completely with fire as well as have a sound strategy for both entering and leaving the fight. Once he had the intel, as well as his plan for getting intel. He had made this plan in a matter of seconds. Along with this planning, he had deliberately ignored the man named Cross and his incoherent babbling before speaking up, his voice sounding monotone but loud and clear from behind the mask as if he was strengthening his vocal cords purposely to mask his voice using chakra. “Why are we sending Genin into a fight against opponents of such high skill and beasts made of pure chakra? This seems more like an Anbu and S-Rank shinobi mission.” After finishing, he turned his gaze to each of the members around him, his gaze completely skipping Cross Uzumaki. Without looking at him though, he spoke again directly to him even though he was looking over at the girl named Amaya. “Cross, I will need you to charge the fire seal in my palm as well for this mission.” The young kinoichi stood on her feet, halted her breathing, and inhaled harshly. Her very existance slowly turned to black smoke unintentionally. 'What great timing,' she thought. An annoyed black sigh escapes her "lips", and trails off into the air, disappearing into the universe. Her unique kekkei genkai is possessed by only the members of the Iburi clan, which allows them to turn their bodies, either partially or fully, into smoke to serve various purposes.While in their smoke form, the user becomes invunerable to damage, and can use this trait to gain advantages in battles. An example of this is allowing weapons to slip through them without effect. However, they are still able to interact with physical objects. In smoke form, she is able to take control of one's body by entering through their respiration systems. She can possess them, completely taking over their senses. This ability is also used to enter the opponent's body and oxidise them from the inside. She has not tried this technique yet, but she is very curious from the various stories she has heard from her deceased adoptive mother. Members of the Iburi clan have the ability to turn pink or white smoke, Amaya was unique -- she turns into black smoke. Perhaps she would be able to use her unique abilities on this mission. As she slowly materialized again, her eyes fleeted to the others. Their curious gazes burned holes in her face, and she looked away in the opposite direction, folding her tattooed arms across her chest. "Ugh," she groaned quietly under her breath, and her eyes drooped in annoyance. "What a drag." Her voice was quiet, and she mostly spoke to herself. She used her index and thumb fingers of both of her hands to raise her face mask slightly. 'Track down the location of a Jinchuruuki, huh? Sounds easy.' She thought, a sly smile slowly forming on her masked lips. Her thoughts halted once hearing a voice, which she traced it to be the man in the mask's. His apparent gaze also burned holes in her face, and she uncomfortably blinked, and looked away from him. ~ He noticed the Uchiha whom had addressed him, him still sitting down as he would wave at her. "Hey Aoi!" He called. He stood to his feet once more as he would then notie that Yami had ignored him completely. "You... YOU'RE NOT GOING TO IGNORE ME! I'LL TEAR YA LIMB FROM LIMB PAL!" He shouted as he would then see that he had turned his head, looking over every single of the them, individually. He would then get even more upset, causing his immature yellling to rise even more, him shaking fist at the Namikaze. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO TOUGH, HUH? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE THAT BETTER THAN ME YAMI!" He yelled as he would put up a single handsighn, "Dragon." When this was down he inhaled air, his compatibility, and his constant training with the fire nature caused this to be a rather easy feat, him then exhaling a blazing fire, his left hand covering his mouth, the fire shooting out at Yami with pure ease, and great strength, the C-ranked ability coming straight for him as he would then place his hand down to his side, the jutsu being completed. He had heard nothing about his fire seal and he truthfully had forgotten that he had soemthing. He didn't want to kill Yami, just to toast him up a bit. He thought for a moment, him then Cross would stand to his feet as he would then hold out his fist. "Shukuka huh?!" He yelled as he would then raise his fist to the sky. "ALRIGHT LET'S GO TO THE LAND OF WIND GUY!" He said as he began to walk off, him then heading over to another direction. He would then turn his head. "Umm.. where is the Land of Wind again?" He said as a bead of sweat ran down the back of his head, tilting his head over. He would then look over to Yami to lead the way, especially since he had no complete way of knowing were to go.~ -Aiden would watch as the area slowly filled with shinobi of different ranks. He would note that his team leader was amung one of them and lift himself off of the wall to walk over to the rest of the group. Just then he would notice an anbu member appear in front of everyone and begin to give them details about the current mission. Aiden's mind would get stuck on one word in particular, 'shukaku.' He had never heard of this before so it easily cofused him. Aiden turned to Aoi-sensei and said, "Sensei, what is a Shukaku, and why does it make this an S-Rank mission. Also why am i being sent on an S rank mission, this is my very first mission. Does the KAge think that highly of me?" Aiden would watch for his senseis response before waiting for further instructions on what he should do to help the situation.- The anbu arrived and Aoi listened to his words and her eyes widened “the shukaku… but these are genin, my students they have many things to learn yet” she said in her caring voice looking down at her students. Turning she saw Cross bickering at Yami, which made her giggle slightly, but grew serious when she remembered the ANbu was there “GUYS!!!!” she took out an apple from her pouch and threw it towards Cross. Laughing she turned and acted as if it wasn’t her that just threw an apple at him at a fast speed. Hearing her student Aiden and sighed “The Shukaku Is one of the 9 tailed beasts, and is extremely strong. Something one of your rank is not ready to fight, it’s very dangerous. But don’t worry I’m willing to die for my students, just be sure to stay close” she smiled and patted his head. Thinking she looked in her pouched and made sure she had all her medical supplies and things she needed if anyone were to get injured. Counting her supplies and had exactly enough supplies for 6 people, “Im ready…” she smiled but sulked knowing her students would be in danger. ~He stood there as tension seemed to arise in the circumference. The situation began to uprise as a pain in Roku’s neck. He was surrounded by people he didn’t know and he awaited a man of high authority who specifically called upon him. Various thoughts occurred in his mind, such as; maybe all of these people are here for the Hokage as well; or maybe theres something going on and the Hokage requires a group of elite ninja. Despite his thoughts he still had a hope for being praised individually by the Hokage amongst all of the shinobi, although, he didn’t count on it. His childish thoughts always uprose, but almost immediately he tears them down. Oh so suddenly, a rising figure protruded from the ground, as if the land was some sort of liquid. With the slightest raise of his head, Roku noticed that it was not the Hokage. He immediately sucked his teeth and dug his hands deeper within his pockets. “Tch…” He stepped forwards and allowed his left hip to drop as he effortlessly listened to the flamboyant ANBU. With an immediate reaction to the word Jinchuuriki, Roku’s face became dumb-founded. | A tailed beast host? Thats extremely high ranked. I remember reading up on those things. From what I understand, there are 9 tailed beast, and they get stronger based on the amount of tails they have. Shinobi usually track them down and plant them within othe rshinobi to use as a weapon. If Im not mistaken, Shukaku is the 3 tailed beast. I must capture that Jinchuuriki. Then I will be deemed as worthy of the Hokage’s direct orders. He will have no choice but to acknowledge me… | With that thought in his mind, Roku lifted his hands slightly within his pockets, allowing his pants to arise, and effortlessly, he began to walk. As the others asked their questions, Roku walked directly passed them, and then passed the ANBU nin. His feet continued as if this were a one man mission. Though, that is exactly how Roku saw it.~ The scene unfolded in all its glory, fire being blasted at the ANBU Namikaze while the group seemed to socialize without realizing the intensity of this mission. Funny enough only the 10 year old Genin seemed to get it and set out on his own. After a few minutes he’d be the first to run into a broken old man that sat broken at the side of the main dirt road which led out of Konoha. Blood streamed down his brittle chin and filthy beard, as lifeless eyes suddenly looked up in Roku’s direction. It seemed like the man was on the verge of death as be beckoned the boy closer with great strain, speaking with a cracked up voice. “Boy… come… closer….” He groaned and tried to sit up, coughing up some blood. “A group of thugs just came by and beat me up because I couldn’t tell them where certain… sand demon was. A monster that they needed for some.. ritual…. I don’t remember.” His tired gaze spoke nothing more than truth, tears welling up in his eyes. “ I told them there was a sandstorm further west at which they kicked me in the face and left me for dead…. Those scumbags….” He coughed up more blood, obviously in a lot of pain; pain which grew more intense as he forced himself to speak. “ You look like an able Shinobi… as my dying wish… bring them to justice.” And at that the man died. The road showing clear footprints heading south-west into the dense forest; at least a dozen pair. Looking at the fire ball that was sent his way, he slowly lifted his closed hand toward the fire, only opening the palm just before the fire reached his skin. In a brief moment the fire was sucked into his palm which he held up while staring at Amaya still. Getting off the branch, he followed after genin without speaking a single word on the attack sent towards him. Staring down at the broken old man they met, he stopped to listen to his words before reaching a hand out to the Med nin in the group signaling not to come any closer. He spoke in an ominous voice, this time it coming out with a second more demonic voice speaking over his own that said the same thing at the same time by fluctuating the smallest amount of chakra over his tonsils “He’s gone, there is no hope of saving him so save your chakra.” After closing the man’s eyes, he started to move out again leaving the others behind yet following the direction the man had said before. The seal on his palm was glowing a very dull shade of red from the fire that was inside, and only one of the letters was lit. This was only visible for a moment before his hand completely closed behind him. Using the same voice once again, he spoke loud enough for them to hear behind him. “We don’t have all day, let’s go.” Her hazy, glowing eyes widened as the masked shinobi's hand absorbed the fire. She thought he would have been roast meat for sure. She nodds at his orders, and follows behind him. With her heavy weapon hanging from her side, she cracked her neck and arms, and felt adrenaline flowing through her body. This was her first serious mission as Genin, and she was attempting to replace her doubts and with excitement. She looked at the other Genin, and admired the bond that they have with their Sensei. It must be nice to have someone precious to them. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the two. At the moment, it was the past that held a candle to her heart. Amaya did have someone dear to her, but no longer. She snapped back to reality when she almost tripped on her own two feet. She wasn't very good at daydreaming and moving at the same time. A comical sweat drop fell down the side of her head. "Ugh," she groaned quietly. -Aiden would note that one of the genin had already taken off and he himself would set off folling behind what seemed to be another anbu member, though less traditionally dressed. He would see an old man on the side of the pathway one who looked battered and borken down. Aiden would keep focus on the pathway however and keep moving past the person without stopping. This is an S-Rank Mission we dont have time to help him. Besides he was almost to the village. He could just seek help there and file for a mission the standard way. This was the logic Aiden was using to keep himelf focused rather than to try to help the man, which he knew he probably should have. Aiden would be sticking close behind the anbu like man keeping a steady eye focused to his paripherals. Aiden had to keep every ounce of his body focused on this mission. The rank alone was enough to tell him it wasn't to take lightly.Still he saw himself as a lesser in the group and was just waiting for further orders, as they came.- ~His mouth would drop as the blazing fire was absorbed by Yami effortlessly, him then sighing as his head hung low. "Damn you Yami." He said simply as he would then allow his head to hang over, him then feeling an apple his head, him immediately looking back and forth to see whom had hit it. "Hey, who was it?!" He questioned, him looking back and forth. He hten walked relunctlantly, seeing that the Gennin was pushing ahead. "Bleh, even the young guys are outdoing me. I think it's time to get in shape..." He said with a dissappointing sigh. "Oh well, time to get moving." He said silently, him then noticing Yami slightly calling the shots as he would then speed up, him then running past Yami. He would notice the dying man one the side. He'd sigh at Yami's words, knowing that there was a turh as to what he was saying. He then went forth with the same speed Yami did as he would then hear Yami spurting out orders. "HEY YOU DON'T CALL THE SHOTS!" He said, waving his hands in the air, a bit of comical-like fire spuring frrom his mouth as his hands moved around the air in a wild fashion. He then brought himself to a calm composure, rather serious, as he would then stop in front of everyone, including Yami. He would then raise his hands into the air in the form of a fist. "Guys.. This may be an S-Ranked mission, but I want you to know, that no matter what happens, we've got to keep going. This isn't a solo mission, if this was, then the Kage wouldn't have snet all of us. You're all needed, no matter hwat rank you are, no matter your age, and no matter you cockiness." He said as he looekd at Yami with a weird, condescending look. He then quickly went back to his previous speech. "As we take the Shukuku, let's do it with full on power. I'M ALREADY FIRED UP, LET'S GO! " He called out as he would then step once, him then pushing his chakra to his feet, pushing forth into the air as he would then make his way in to the trees. He would push forward as hisspeed puicked up as his adrenaline flowed, him heading towards the Land of Wind. "Come on, pick it up guys, don't be slow pokes!" He called out, him especially talking to Yami. ~ Aoi noticed that the apple had hit Cross and she began to laugh “bullseye!!!” she yelled proudly. Smiling, she pulled Aiden close to her and Roku aswell. “So guuysss, this is our first missions as a team!!! It’s not the mission I’d expect for you guys butttt whatever” she chuckled and skipped ahead but stopped hard in her tackled and turned around. “OMG I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE YOU GUYS!!! HOLY SHITTTTT!” she began freaking out in as she walked. Grabbing her students she hugged them tightly like a bear hug “Roku this is your partner Aiden and Aiden this is Roku. TOGETHER WE ARE SQUAD 1!!!!” She pumped one of her fists in the air pausing for a moment as if she had saved the world. Smiling at the sky she looked around and pretended like nothing happened. “I’mma just follow this guy” she pointed towards Yami and Skipped behind him minding her own business thinking about what was going to come… She was scared that she might not be able to keep her students safe, or not be able to help an injured shinobi. “I hope all goes well” she said in her solf velvet voice. ~Walking at his own pace, Roku kept his eyes straight ahead, locking onto the horizon. A few minutes down the road, a man covered in red liquids decorated his outer layer sporadically. Though, Roku was followed by another shinobi of the group. This other shinobi seemed to show care for the man, but Roku continued to walk past as if the man had never existed. Speaking directly towards Roku, the man mentioned that the people who had done such brutality upon him, had ran after the very jinchuuriki in which he was assigned to track. Immediately, before the man could finish his full statement, Roku turned to his left, and with ease he catapulted into the forest, following the footsteps as his feet drove at high velocities. His arms lifelessly flowed behind him as he rushed for his goal. It seemed that he would soon be followed by the previously stated shinobi. Despite his wanting to do this alone, he admitted to himself that at least one man could be of use. He turned to the man with the scythe on his back and nodded before continuing throug the forest.~ As the Konoha nin darted into the forest, tracking the brutes whom had beaten up the old man, they were suddenly alarmed by a massive explosion of chakra. The mount of force was of such lengths that even though it originated from miles away, a fierce gust of wind still blew into the Shinobi their faces. Those in the group who could sense Chakra could feel the source of the expansion of force; an amount of chakra gathered in one individual that would bulldozer their senses. Yet before they could give it more thought, the scene changed inside the forest. The Shinobi were overheard when they were talking to the od man, by thugs who had sneaked up deeper in the forest and prepared their ambush. The ambush that struck now as twelve rough looking men came charging out from behind bushes jumping down from trees. Each of the Konoha Shinobi was charged head on by two brutes; all of the brutes over 6ft tall with a wicked expression on their face. “This is as far as you’re gonna get!” Shouted the largest of them, bare-chested with a large beard, as he charged Cross Uzumaki with his two handed hammer. All other thugs bore similar large two handed weapons and aimed to kill all the Konoha nin with one fast assault. “We can’t allow you asses to interfere with our plans” Shouted another just before the clash happened. With his sealed palm opening again, he pulled the fire from Cross into the seal lighting up the other half of the seal, though it was only a light shade of red since it wasn’t a very strong fire jutsu used The seal made it so the fire was visibly sucked from the man’s mouth as if pulled by an invisible force. Looking around, he could feel a strong gust of wind knowing that this was an unnatural occurrence from the beginning of it, he drew his scythe with one hand the blade spinning around in the palm of his hand so that the blade was cutting the air. Mid spin he switched it to the left palm and stepped it at his hip so that it trailed behind him. Even though this looked like it was for show, it was used with the Flying Swallow wind release so that he was cutting through the wind itself and guarding everyone behind him. Pulling his scythe back again, he could see two coming at him and saw two more that were headed towards Cross and the others. It seemed each had two to take care of. Hitting the next branch just right, he leapt off of it in a spin, his scythe spinning in his hand so that he looked like a blur of black with a sliver of white from the sharp end of the blade. He had the flying swallow still over the blade of the scythe so that the range of the blade was doubled, though he had yet to add any kind of lightning. He was preparing for Cross to come up behind him. Mid spin he flung out 4 blades of wind using the wind cutter jutsu that allowed him to throw the win off his blade. Mostly these win blades were small, but the fact he was using a scythe made them much large plus the added length of the flying swallow. In the end, these blades were all aimed for the lower torso of the enemies with an arced path so that they would cut through the lungs, stomach, heart, and kidneys. The blades were made sharp enough to slice through a human body with no effort at all. Finishing, he landed on a branch and turned around with a jump so that he didn’t lose balance, landing on the branch behind that one with chakra in his feet to hold him in place. Using the same technique he had been this entire time to increase and decrease his vocal sounds he raised his voice loud enough for all his allies to hear, the same sinister and demonic double voice sounding off. “Ambush, keep your guard up, med nin in the back for emergency healing if needed.” He looked around to pin point the location of every one of the remaining nin left around them The young Genin's eyes are widened, and then her brows furrow. As one of the men came charging towards her, she quickly turned into smoke, and he went right through her, falling on the ground with a heavy 'thud!'. Dazed and confused, the man turned around, exclaiming mean words and running towards her with his two handed sword. It definitely weighed more than Amaya. She materialized again. This was entertaining to her, and she smiled slyly behind her mask. Withdrawing her Scorpion Sword-Whip, Amaya focused on the right, dominant leg of the running ambusher, and slashed her sword into his direction, her weapon quickly turned into its Whip form and it wrapped around his ankle. Noticing her success, Amaya pulled with all her might, and the ambusher fell on his back. She giggled, impressed with her skill. All that target practice definitely payed off. ~The two came approaching rather quickly, Cross' mind automatically heading about the people who were behind him, he would grin. The men who began to come at him would be in shock especially since they were dealing with Konoha's finest. He would then press chakra into his feet, it beign rather quick and easy as he would then push out, him then going behind the rather quick Namikaze, whom was already in the air. He would then watch his rather great Scythe skills ar work, him then looking at the men whom were heading at the two of them. "Bad luck for you guys today. It's time to heat things up." He said as he would then place his hands into the seal, "Dragon." Once again, his renowned Fire Ball Jutsu shot out, it being able to rapidly connect with the wind that Yami made. He had noticed that he had made the wind, simply knew that he was up to something. "I'm not letting this boozo get all the flame." He though as he clentched his teeth, the rather great fireball becoming one with the blades of wind in which came out at the individuals. The fire mixing in with the wind automatically uped the power of the mere fire stlye and wind style up 75 percent, if not way more. He would then nitce that the blades of wind and the fire would be something that mere water style couldn't stop, or a simple water barrier, the attack was A- ranked, simply because of the combination of the two of them. If connected in this manner, it would then cut and burn the individual, causing an instant fatal wounds. With this, the attack would serve as a defensive, and offensive attack, taking out 5 of the opponents, if connected, he other would simply have to deal with their own. Cross had faith in them as he would then yell out. "YEAH, THESE GUYS HAVE GOT ME ALL FIRED UP!" He said finally, his chakra level seeming to boost up a bit.~ ~Roku continued to push forwards attempting to gain a distance between he and the rest of the group. But to his surprise, two men appeared from the shadows both dual wielding blades. Upon their entrance, Roku noticed that each of the other members were endangered by men of similar circumstances It was an ambush. At the moment of his noticing the two men, Roku began to count his steps. His eyes scattered sporadically about the area, scanning every hint of detail. His sensory skills allowed him to measure the men’s distance without the need of watching them. Their formation was seemingly simple, after all Roku was nothing more than a genin, they most likely underestimated his physical prowess, which in this case, is a big mistake. They attacked consecutively rather than in unison. This made it all the better for Roku to them them out one by one. | 1… | Thought Roku as he took his first step forwards while still in pursuit with his arms behind him. Though his posture began to change as he dropped his right shoulder towards the first man attempting to horizontally slash at the small stature of Roku. | 2… | Roku lifted himself into the air as he performed what appeared to be a somersault, rolling onto his back and eventually skidding on his knees. Sliding between the first mans legs, Roku quickly propelled upwards whilst performing a one-eighty degree turn, His left hand caught the man by the hair and with a pull, his small body yanked towards the larger man. | 3. | Using that sudden ascension of momentum, Roku ejected his right fist into the nape of the man, which if successful, would cause the bones in his neck to eject out of the throat. A sudden true death with a single blow, quickly ending the man, though, a stabbing action and a last minute shift in Roku’s position resulted in the second attackers blades cutting through his right ribcage, splitting the three layers of skin on his body. A simple, yet painful flesh wound woke the inner anger within the boy. Kicking off of the supposed corpse, Roku would twist once more and aim his left elbow for the second attackers jaw. If the collision was accounted ofr, the jaw would be displaced rather than broken, which would most likely knock the man out. Roku’s sheer strength was easily promoted as he noticed that another genin was having trouble with two more men. Landing on his feet, Roku looked to the ground at the blades that the first man would have dropped if he had died. And then back at Aiden. Two blinks of the eye was all that it took to miss the rolling action of the boy grasping two blades and firing them towards the necks of Aidens pursuers. If successful, the blades would pierce through their necks and end their lives painfully and slowly. In all of his efforts, if success was his trademark, then a diabolical smirk would plant onto his face, with an extremely high heart beat. If one paid enough attention, they’d notice his body trembling with excitement. The adrenaline in his body was so high he could run across the world. He felt high on his one energy, which rarely happens to him within the village. “Gah… I feel so - damn - good.” ~ Amaya distracted herself too much with one foe, which led to her being oblivious of the brute that had now charged up behind her and used the blunt end of his sword-handle to knock her lights out;. If it wasn’t for the timely interception of Cross and Yomi their combined efforts, she would’ve surely been out for the count. Yet her assailant was reduced to a pile of ashes intense heat raged by; only just missing her. Further on four more shinobi were burnt to a crispy pile of ash, while the young Jugo knocked the lights out of two others and managed to throw two more blades in the enemies after the young Uchiha boy; effectively saving his team mate Aiden. Aoi easily fend herself off by bitchslapping the two brutes coming her way with such force that they flew up and out of sight like a team of rockets (ho ho.) never to be heard from again. Because of al the chaos surrounding the fight, it wasn’t until the last possible moment that they noticed a massive dust-cloud heading their way. Trees were ripped and broken in the path of what one would assume to be a monstrosity filed with rage. Then they could hear a cloud wailing, quite high in pitch… almost like a banshee. But as the source of the violent stampede and loud cry came closer, it began to sound more and more like a girl crying. Was it a trick? No…. because through the trees the party of Konoha Shinobi could see a young girl running their way; barefoot. The dust cloud behind her was made out to be sand that poured from her eyes as she cried; a large gourd bouncing up and down on her back with her wild sprint as she obviously ran from something. She was no taller than a 8 year old girl, dressed in a simple brown kimono though she looked filthy and roughed up with messy red hair. The force emanating from her great enough to cause even the higher ranked Konoha nin to slide back on their feet as she came even closer still, finally leaping up in the air towards Cross; crying out loud. “Daddy! They came to get me! Bad men…… I didn’t want to…. But they hurt me…… I had to kill them! Save me please!” And then she jumped into his arms, at which the crying dimmed to a quiet sobbing while he sucked her thumb. The overwhelming force of exuded chakra that blew from her form now diminished to nothing, as she seemed no more than a kid. The sand streaming from her eyes now left a muddy trail across both her cheeks as real tears took over and washed her eyes clean. It took only a minute for her to fall asleep, completely oblivious to her surroundings all that time, finally finding some form of comfort; mistaken the Uzumaki for her dead father whom looked an awful lot like him. Who exactly was she? What exactly had she ran from? Is Cross going to be a father? Or might she actually be his child? Make sure to find out next time on REBIRTH OF SHINOBI.